Ways of Breaking Up
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: When Alice caught her boyfriend cheating, it was a painful blow to her pride. Things got weirder when her friends begin to give her ideas on breaking up with the most painful ways possible. Ranging from using the Imperius Curse to Game of Thrones Style. So which will it be, Alice? For some reason all of them ends with the death of the boyfriend... AU. A bit of Black x Alice.


**Ways of Breaking Up**  
_October 5th 2014_  
Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

At one time, Alice's life was filled with flowers; the peak of teenage life. Great school life, great friends, great scores and great boyfriend. She felt as if she didn't want it to end. Though she had to learn to let go and move forward.

Alice found a bouquet of red roses on her desk in the class, and blushed.

"Huh, who's that from? So romantic!" Vivaldi, her friend, squealed and sniffed the rose. "I'm so stupid, of course it's from Charles, right?" she giggled. "You're so lucky, Alice..."

Alice blushed, but she smiled. "Yeah...I'm...so happy," she laughed and hid her face behind the bouquet, making the purplette squeal and hug her. "I should...Yeah, I should go to his class and thank him, right?"

"Off you go, lover girl~!" Vivaldi waved and watched her friend leave the class. Black whistled and took a seat, which was beside Alice's seat.

"Huh, fuckin' irritating..." he sighed.

"It's your fault you didn't confess to her," Vivaldi snapped. "Wuss puss,"

"Shut your face, hag."

~.X.~

Alice dropped the bouquet upon arriving to the door. Inside was Charles, and he was snogging a girl...not only that...their hands were everywhere...they're practically sucking each other's face. Alice tried all her might to deny it.

"No..." she thought nervously. "Maybe it's not Charles. Maybe it's Blood. Yeah! They're twins, after all—"

"What are you doing, standing before the class, Doll Face?" Alice flinched and turned to see the identical twin of Charles behind her. Blood raised his eyebrows and finally noticed the 'hot session' insie the classroom. "Oh, my..." he bit his lower lip, and looked away.

There was an awkward silence.

Alice shivered and began to tremble. Blood gulped. This was beyond awkward. Blood was charismatic, of course, but not everyone had this kind of awkward situation. Being with a girl who witnessed her boyfriend was cheating? What's one supposed to do in this situation?

The dark blonde was glaring at the floor tiles, not bothering to wipe her tears. Blood noticed the bouquet of roses on the floor and took a deep breath.

"F-For now, let's get away from here, Alice," he muttered awkwardly, and carefully put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Alice slightly woke up from the rare mention of her name. She limply followed Blood's lead, going away from the crime scene.

~.X.~

Charles was snogging another girl. Charles was snogging another girl. Charles was snogging another girl.

It was her own voice, playing over and over, along with the scene she witnessed in the classroom. Alice was sitting on a bench at the school's garden. Her face was damp from crying, her eyes were red, she was still holding the bouquet of flower. Blood said that they shouldn't leave an evidence.

"Here," Blood handed a can of soda, and Alice limply accepted it. The two awkwardly sat there without saying anything.

Alice sipped the soda. It tasted bitter. And salty. Like her tears. Oh, drama. What could be possibly wrong between them? Why'd Charles snog another girl?

"Am I..." Blood flinched and glanced to her. "...too mean...?"

"Well...it's pretty amusing, but not too much,"

"Am I fake...?"

"I don't suppose you are,"

Alice hummed. "Maybe I'm too plain..." she flinched, remembering how the girl Charles was snogging, she was so beautiful and sexy.

Blood cleared his throat. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself, Alice," he rarely says her name, so it was tingling on his tongue, "You're fine the way you are...Charles was...he was always that way, so..."

A thunder blasted in her head, and Alice dropped her can. "Always!?"

Blood shut his mouth. Alice twitched.

"I've been...tricked...?"

"What's this? Blood! Why are you making Alice sad, you doofus!?" Peter White came, glaring at Alice in worry. He knelt before the girl. "Dear, Alice, what has this mongrel done to you? Should I beat him up for you?"

Blood sighed. "How vulgar. It wasn't I who made her cry, White. It was my brother,"

Peter sighed and stood up, looking as if he'd already known this would happen. "I knew it...I've told you many times that you shouldn't go out with him, love. Now you've experienced it first-hand without gloves,"

Alice was feeling really limp and was at shocking disbelief.

"He's really a playboy...?" she twitched. "So he's really lying? So what was about that...all of those..."

"Dreamy eyes...sweet words...Those words; 'I just want to find the one who will accept me, so I can prove to all of these people that I'm fine the way I am, and I think you're the one'...it was all a lie?"

Blood and Peter exchanged glances.

"Alice...I think you should break up with him first," Peter suggested.

"Indeed. Break up before he does it to you," Blood nodded, and then smiled. "I will teach you how to do it, Sweetie,"

~.X.~

Alice knocked the classroom. Charles was there, but he wasn't snogging any girl anymore, since the class was filled with other students.

"Alice, what a pleasant surprise!" Charles beamed happily. "You look really cute today too," he stroke her cheek.

Alice smiled warmly. "Charles, can I kiss you?"

Charles brightened up. "Of course, dear one. You don't even need to ask," he leaned down to the girl.

Alice tip-toed and reached to his height. She blushed, noticing his eyes were looking down at her.

"C-Can you close your eyes? It's embarrassing..." she mumbled.

Charles chuckled. "Of course," he closed his eyes.

Alice leaned in closer and stroke his chiseled chin.

And then stabbed him deep in the heart.

Charles gasped and abruptly stepped back, glaring at Alice as he held his bleeding chest. Alice smirked and watched him fell down onto the floor.

Everyone screamed and cried for help, some called the police and ambulance, some went to help Charles up from the floor.

Alice chuckled coldly and licked the blood on the blade she's holding.

"The Lannisters send their regards..." she murmured loud enough for Charles to hear.

And everything went black on him.

~.X.~

Alice and Peter narrowed their eyes on Blood's narration and plan. The broken-hearted girl shivered and gave it a thought, staring down at her shoes.

"You idiot," Peter deadpanned. "Alice couldn't possibly do that!"

Blood hummed. "I guess that's true..."

Alice nodded. "Yeah...I mean, I need to get Charles in an empty place...I don't want anyone calling the police on me..." she mumbled to herself.

The others laughed nervously at her reaction.

'_She was worried about the police and actually wanted to do it...?_'

Peter twitched, irritated and jealous that Alice was considering Blood's plan, and he decided to give one as well.

"I think you should punch him on the face, knock him down and shit on him, my dear!" Peter suggested, since dirty things would be equal to death for him, "Shit on his face, he deserved it! That dirty mongrel!"

Blood twitched. "Huh...I told you, that's too vulgar. Besides, there's no way Alice would do that..." he shrugged.

Alice nodded seriously. "He's right, Peter! I don't think I can bring myself to shit on his face at will. I don't have that kind of talent...too bad..." she tapped her chin in disappointment, leaving the two shocked and nervous again.

'_So she really thought shitting on Charles' face would be a good plan as well...'_

As the males stood there watching Alice pondering on how to break up with Charles in the most painful way possible, she caught Black Joker was walking on the outer corridor and decided to call for him.

"Hey! Black! Can you help me out here?"

Black stopped and scowled at her.

"Huh, now what the fuck she wants from me..."

~.X.~

Alice stomped back upstairs in a rage. Charles was still making out with that other girl in the class. The dark blonde slammed the door open, surprising the two inside the class.

"Charles!?" Alice yelled.

Charles abruptly pushed the girl off his lap. "A-Alice! It's not like what you're seeing...We were just—"

Alice pulled out a gun, making the other two stiffened in shock.

The next second, Charles' brain was shot out of his skull, and the other girl shrieked shortly before she was shot dead as well.

Alice laughed in a trembling voice.

"This...this is all your fault, Charles..." she smiled eeriely before aiming the gun onto her own head.

And pulled the trigger.

~.X.~

Black's idea left Blood, Alice and Peter gawking in horror, as he narrated it in a very bored face.

"Th-That's too emo!" Peter protested. "Why did Alice has to kill herself in the end, anyway!?"

Blood scowled. "That's impossible to do, Joker...Besides—"

Alice stood up in determination. "But I don't have a gun! Where can I get a gun?"

"You're not doing that!" Blood and Peter protested.

Alice fell limp and she went to hug a tree. "But I really hate him...it hurts so much I want to kill him and that other girl...and then I might want to kill myself..." she darkly murmured, as if casting her curse on the tree that the plant turned pale.

"Alice, you're scaring that poor tree..."

"It's your fucking fault you dated that fucking douche," Black finally said again, irritated. He crossed his arms. "You could have gotten any fucking guy you want, and you went with that fuckin' dickhead. You deserved to die, you fuckin' bitch,"

Alice returned from the tree and nodded in agreement to Black's argument, while twisting a rope. "Yes, you're absolutely right, Black. Now please help me to find somewhere to hang this noose,"

"You're not doing it!" Peter shrieked and snatched the rope from her.

"You're not killing yourself, Princess," Blood deadpanned coldly. "Promise me you won't, or else...Joker, this is all your fault," he glared coldly at Black, who flinched at the murderous aura.

"I was fucking kidding, okay? You're such a dumb bitch, it was just a fucking joke!" Black quickly took his words back, even laughing nervously.

"Huhh...what are you guys doing, you guys are so noisy..." they turned to see Dumpty coming out behind the bushes where he was eating lunch with Humpty. Dumpty slightly blushed seeing the crying Alice. "Oh, Alice...are you going to hang yourself? I think the flag pole on the rooftop is vacant..."

"Don't go giving her ideas!" Peter yelled.

"I'll be right there—"

"Young lady, where do you think you're going!?" Blood caught Alice in time before she managed to escape and really killed herself.

"Why the fuck are you encouraging that bitch!" Black smacked Dumpty across his head. Peter and Blood glared at him.

'_You're the one who gave her the idea first!'_

"Ah, but if Alice kills herself, I might get to date her ghost..." Dumpty said with a straight face.

Humpty chuckled and brushed his bangs. "I'd like to keep her beautiful dead body. Necrophilia sounds sexy..." he licked his lips.

"Look," Blood composed himself, on the verge of breaking his sanity, "Alice is not going to kill herself, nor anyone should give her ideas of doing it. We're here to help her break up with Charles in the most painful way possible," he explained.

Peter was forcing Alice to sit down on the bench and Black went to throw the rope in the school's incinerator. Dumpty and Humpty hummed, interested.

"Then, I have the perfect idea," Dumpty said, slightly smiling.

~.X.~

After school. Charles went to pick up Alice from her class. The two smiled at each other and went out from the school building, holding hands.

"How was your day, Alice?" Charles asked warmly.

Alice smiled again. "It was _wonderful_, Charles," she then pulled out her magic wand and aimed it at Charles. He was startled, but before he could say anything, Alice cursed him.

"_Imperio_!"

The male teenager lost control of his body, and the dark blonde grew an evil smirk as she waved her wand slightly.

"Charles," she said loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Yes, my dear," Charles answered adoringly, he had such a puppy smile, he could just let his tongue out like a real dog.

"Who are you cheating me with?" she asked loudly, and everyone began to whisper.

"Charles did it again...?"

"Alice finds out...but he's admitting it...?"

"Who's the girl...?"

Charles looked around and smiled. "That girl, dear!" he obediently said, and went to drag the girl he was cheating with. The girl was dumbfounded beyond anything, and shivered under Alice's cold stare.

"Is that so? Nice to meet you, girl. So you're the temptress with whom Charles is cheating, I see," Alice tilted her head, still with her ominous smirk.

"Um...I...I'm sorry..." the girl whimpered in fear upon the judging stares from others.

"Too bad, Charles was just playing around with you," Alice sighed and smiled at Charles. "Isn't that right, Charles?"

"Yes, of course. I was just playing around with this girl," Charles answered cheerfully. "I can only see Alice in my eyes, and I will do everything for Alice,"

The girl froze in shock and glared at Charles in disbelief. "Y-You said that you were playing around with _her_, not me!" she protested.

Alice twitched her wand secretly, and Charles chuckled.

"You're mistaken. It's really the other way around, stupid girl..."

Everyone who was watching began to laugh at the girl, and Alice just stood there, smirking evilly.

"But even so, I can't accept you playing around with others, Charles," Alice hummed, crossing her arms. "I think we should break up." She announced, and everyone fell silent in shock.

Charles' face turned into absolute despair. "No, Alice, please no! Don't leave me like this! Please!" he then dropped himself onto her feet. "Don't break up with me! I'd die without you!"

Alice scoffed. "You deserve to die, Charles. It's your fault to play around,"

"Please, Alice!" he reached onto Alice's feet. "I'd do anything for you!"

"Well then, you can lick my shoes," Alice said coldly.

Everyone gasped when Charles hungrily licked Alice's shoes. The other girl turned pale in disbelief upon watching how Charles obsessively cleaned Alice's shoes with his tongue, she couldn't find her voice to scream.

"And if you really want me to forgive you..." Alice hummed, and Charles looked up at her with hope.

"Yes, I'd do anything! Anything!"

Alice smirked again. "What about you shoot yourself to death?" she handed a gun to Charles. "Or slit your own throat?" she handed a knife to the male teenager.

Charles brightened with a cheerful smile as he took the blade. "Anything for your love, Alice!"

And he slit his own throat.

~.X.~

Alice gawked in wonder while the other shivered in fear upon hearing Humpty's and Dumpty's plan. Humpty chuckled, impressed by himself as he crossed his fingers.

"Yes, I'd have to say, I'm such a genius, aren't I? It's the perfect plan...I can just imagine the look on that other girl's face...That would be my favorite part..." Humpty praised himself.

"My favorite part will be when Alice casts the Imperius Curse on Charles and makes him licks her shoes clean," Dumpty commented with a dark smile.

"Look, it's a good plan and all, but there's no way Alice can use magic!" Peter complained.

Alice nodded. "I know! I can just ask Nightmare to hypnotize him..." she smirked creepily.

"You're not fucking doing it," Black deadpanned.

Blood sighed and crossed his arms. "Besides, why does it always have to end with Charles' death? Spare my brother, will you?"

Peter twitched. "You're the one who came up with killing him first! My plan only went as far as shitting on Charles' face!" he protested again.

Black shivered in wrath. "But don't you want to just fucking kill that douche...? I'd fucking rip off his fucking neck with my barehands...So fucking irritating..." he growled.

Alice blinked as she listened to Black. Humpty nodded in agreement.

"I get your point, Joker. I, too, think that unfashionable turd should just drown in the gutter," Humpty said, and frowned. "Someone who's not as handsome as I am does not have the right to cheat! Especially on Alice...If I were Charles..."

"I'd like to curse him using a magic potato as a medium," Dumpty said. "He's such a bastard. He doesn't deserve Alice's kindness. Maybe I will ask Nightmare to hypnotize Charles and makes him my dog,"

"Ah, that's a great idea," Blood smiled in agreement.

"Hey! Don't ignore me and don't cut me off!" Humpty protested, disliking not getting the spotlight.

Alice smiled wryly, realizing how her friends were being somewhat funny about this problem.

"Oh, we can just take some dung somewhere and force-feed Charles with it!" Peter snapped in another idea. "Feed him until he begs to die...heheheh..."

"You're fuckin' scary, but I'd like to fuckin' try that," Black smirked conspiratorially.

"Anyways, let's get serious here," Blood took the floor again. "Do any of you have a more rational plan to help Alice break up with Charles in the most painful way? I still think the Game of Thrones version is so cool as the finishing touch..."

Alice couldn't hold it anymore, and she cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha...hahahahaha!" the dark blonde rolled and fell from the bench. Everyone gaped at her sudden reaction.

Peter went to kneel down to help her up, frowning in worry. "Alice, my dear, what is the matter? Has your mind falls into the gutter?" he asked.

Alice wiped her tears of mirth. "Haha...it's just that...I just realized...HAHAHA..."

"She's fuckin' lost it," Black twitched.

"Should we call for an exorcism?" Dumpty suggested, eyes gleaming.

"You're way too excited about this," Blood twitched at Dumpty's words.

"Don't worry, Alice is just too happy about seeing the beautiful me," Humpty confidently chuckled.

"Shut your face, Humpty,"

Alice laughed even louder, making everyone even more worried. After she gained her composure and wiping her tears, she smiled at her friends.

"It's just that, it's so funny how you guys are getting more worked up about this than I do," Alice sniffed, fanning herself. "I'm the one whom Charles cheated on, but you guys are angrier about it than I do...It makes me feel...I don't know, somewhat happy," she laughed a little, flushed from laughing. "I'm happy that you guys care so much,"

Black turned away, blushing. "Shut your fuckin' face. You're so full of your fucking self, bitch," he denied.

"Of course we care about you, my love," Peter chuckled and patted her head. "If you'd ask for it, I'd cook Charles on a stove," he suggested, making the girl laugh again.

Blood slightly smiled, somewhat happy that they cheered her up.

"I do feel that hurting Charles with my creepy plans will be interesting," Dumpty said with his creepy smile. "So it thanks to Alice that I get to make those plans,"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Alice, it just comes to nature that the awesome me will care for your well being," Humpty added with a smirk.

Alice hummed and crossed her arms. She smiled to herself. "I think Charles doesn't mean anything compared to you guys. It doesn't matter anymore," she stood up. "Thanks for caring, guys. It means a lot for me,"

Black twitched. "I fucking told you! It's not that I fucking care about you or anything, I just fuckin' hate Charles, get it!? Don't get the wrong idea, dumb bitch!" he growled and stomped away.

Blood sighed. "Heh, such a _tsundere_..." he smiled at Alice. "Then, what are you going to do now, Darling?"

~.X.~

School was over. Alice nervously waited in front of Charles' class, and when he came out, she grabbed a hold of him with a wry, nervous smile.

"Alice?" Charles was startled.

"C-Can we talk for a bit...?"

Charles smiled warmly. "I always have time for you. Talk as long as you want,"

Alice led him to the rooftop. Charles followed calmly, and the two stood there by the railings. Alice stared at his strong back which she used to love.

"So," Charles turned to her with a smile. "What's the talk?"

Alice smiled back.

And pushed him off the rooftop.

Alice stared down as Charles fell, and she carved the shocked look on his face into her skull.

And Charles was splattered on the ground.

Dead.

Kidding. Alice shook her head to stop her creepy imagination. Her friends were infecting her with weird ideas...She cleared her throat and walked to Charles' side.

"I...I know you're cheating on me," Charles' eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Rather, he was probably finding a way to get out of this. "You don't need to say anything, I already know," Alice said, preventing him to cut her off.

Alice twiddled with her fingers. Her shoes were so interesting, she might date them than looking at Charles right then.

"I just...did I do something wrong? Am I...boring...?" she muttered weakly. "Or...well...I don't know. Is it fun to do this...?"

Charles awkwardly looked away, clearing his throat. "It's...um...Well..." he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not you, Alice," he muttered. "This is...This is just how the way I really am," he sighed, finally finding the right words.

Alice hummed and leaned to the railings. "I see," she smiled gently. "Then it's my fault. I'm sorry, Charles. I just can't accept the true you. We have to break up," she finally found the strength to look straight at the taller male. "I was expecting too much from you, Charles. I thought you'd be the normal guy everyone'd dreamed of...It's my fault as well for not knowing,"

"No, Alice, you're not..." Charles began to argue, but Alice shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. It's not me, I should've known. But it's okay..." Alice closed her eyes, remembering her friends. It didn't matter if her delusional romance was all a lie if she could have such caring friends. So she was able to chin up and let go of her pride.

"I just hope you can find the one who can accept you the way you are, Charles," she smiled brightly, saying the words sincerely.

Charles flinched, biting his lower lip. He felt at defeat. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to break her, not the other way around. And he wanted her to cry, not smile when it happened. The way she smiled at him forgivingly...it made him feel as if he had lost something so precious...

"We're still friends, don't worry!" Alice assured him, waving her hands. "Maybe I can accept you this way. As a lover, I'm possessive and jealous, so I can accept you as a friend instead," she cleared her throat and turned on her heels. "But...It still hurts looking at your right now, so I'll just leave. See you tomorrow!"

Charles gulped as he watched Alice left the rooftop, slightly running as if telling him not to look or follow. The male teenager gritted his teeth and frustration and turned to kick the railings.

"Damn it..." he growled through his teeth. "This is so...frustrating..." he noticed Alice was running down there on the yard, exiting the school ground.

"What if she's really the one...?" he muttered to himself in regret.

Behind the water tank on the rooftop, Peter was wiping his tear in happiness. Dumpty was holding the camera while Humpty was holding the microphone. Blood was smiling gently, satisfied.

"Oh, Alice, that's so honorable of you...I'm so touched in the bottom of my heart..." Peter sniffed.

"That's such a great scene," Dumpty said, stopped the recording. Humpty pulled away the microphone.

"I have to admit, this is too beautiful to be a blackmail," Humpty nodded.

Blood gave a slow clap. "That's our Alice...always letting go in the end..." he turned around and hummed. "So...where's Black Joker?"

~.X.~

Alice was smiling as she exited the gate, but then she gasped upon seeing Black was waiting out there. Black flinched as well.

"Black?"

"Y-Yeah..." he mumbled awkwardly. "So...how the fuck did it go? Did you punch that fucking douche?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant, but he couldn't get his eyes off her.

Alice smiled sadly and looked down. "T-Too bad...I forgot to do it...haha..." she tried to laugh.

Black noticed how her lips were trembling, as well as her hands. She was obviously still sad. He cleared his throat and grabbed her hand.

"Y-You did well..." he forced himself to give a praise and not curse for once. He squeezed her hand. "You did...fucking well..."

Alice couldn't take it anymore, and she laughed while crying. "Y-Yeah...? Th-Thank you, Black..." she sniffed, squeezing his hand back for moral support. "I...I did it..."

Seeing her cry made Black almost lost it, so he pulled her head into his chest.

"Don't fucking cry in front of me, bitch..."

"S-Sorry..."

"It makes me want to fucking punch you..."

"I said I was sorry!"

Black pulled her away from him, looking at her damp face, and it was a rare sight...Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

Black was laughing.

'_Well, actually, it makes me want to fucking kiss you. Not that I'd fucking say it, hah!'_

Alice started to laugh as well, and Black walked her home. It was a long, tiring and eventful day. She realized that, if she had to be broken-hearted to finally see the ones around her that really loved her, then she wouldn't mind such trifles.

Alice stopped on her track, and Black frowned at her sudden act.

"What the fuck is it now?"

Alice clenched her fists, scowling.

"I knew it...I really should've pushed him off the rooftop! This is frustrating!"

...Though I guess a hurt pride won't subside that fast.

* * *

**I can't believe I really made this. I was inspired by Person P, so claps for her! Anyways! Here's the Sharing Corner!**

**Q: If you're in Alice's shoes, what will you do to Charles?**

**If you like this fanfiction, please add it to your favorite list, and answer the question in the Review. If you want to, you can even describe it as a story. Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
